Let Me Go
by Lindsey Lopez
Summary: Song Fic. Randy and his girlfriend go through a tough break up. How will they both finally get on with their lives?


Author: Lindsey

Title: Let Me Go

Rating: G

Characters: stars Randy Orton with appearances by others

Summary: Randy and his ex go through the drama of a really bad breakup.

Disclaimer: I own no members of this story. All names and references are owned by WWE. "Let Me Go" is copyrighted to 3 Doors Down.

Reviews: GREATLY appreciated!

…

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

Randy walked down the crowded hallway backstage, but he saw no one. Being in those halls, at this next arena only reminded him of the bad breakup he had just encountered. As he pulled his suitcase behind him, with another bag hanging on his shoulder, his unfortunate "ex" was all he had on his mind. All he wanted was someone he loved and could confide in. Unfortunately, he didn't know as much about him as he wished. They both truly loved each other, but for some reason, she wasn't the girl for him and it ate him alive.

As he prepared to enter his locker room, he lifted his head for the first time since he has entered the building. Then, he saw her.

Paul spotted him at a dead halt in front of the door. He glanced in the direction that Randy was staring and saw her, too.

He patted Randy's shoulder and walked past him into the locker room.

Randy dropped his head once again and slowly dragged his feet into the busy room.

He found an empty locker and slid the bag off of his shoulder. He took an unhappy deep breath and sat down.

Dave came over from across the room and sat down next to him, placing his hand on around the shoulders of one of his best friends.

A tear dropped from Randy's eye.

"I'm here for you, man. I know how hard things can get." He said. "I'm here if you need to talk."

Randy nodded and wiped his eyes. He shook the cobwebs from his head and hung his bag up in his locker.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

Later that night, after he had checked the match stings for the show, he realized he hadn't eaten in a few days. With all of the unhappiness in his life, he hadn't thought of anything else. So, he walked to catering.

As he passed people in the hall, they would stop and watch on in confusion as he dragged his feet to where he was going.

When he reached catering, he found her there, sitting with a few of the other girls.

Their eyes locked for a second, until she looked away. To Randy, it was as if someone had just stabbed his heart for the hundredth time.

He took another deep breath and dropped his head again. As he was in line, others took one look at him and were instantly worried.

"I've never seen him like this before." Ric said. "He's scaring me."

"What do we do?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Be there for him and be a friend as best we can, I guess."

Randy finished gathering food and went to the back of the room, where he sat alone and picked at his plate.

…

"Don't let him see you crying." Amy said.

All of the girls at the table simultaneously turned and looked at the pathetic sight that was Randy Orton.

Turning back around, Trish agreed. "Yea babe. You can't let him see you like this."

"Look at him, though!" She said sobbing. "I bet he feels the same way I do. We both knew it was a mistake to break up, but why won't he take me back? What's wrong with me? Why am I not good enough for him?"

"We need to get you out of this room!" Trish announced.

"Yea, I agree! We also need to get you laid!" Amy said.

The three girls got up from the table laughing. To Randy, it looked as though she was already over him. It was all such a huge blur.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

Randy only sat there. Soon, Paul tapped his shoulder, starting him.

"What?"

"It's almost time for your match. You're not even dressed yet!"

Realization washed over Randy as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He had been sitting there for almost two hours!

"Come on, man! Let's go!"

Silent, Randy followed Paul to the locker room and changed into his ring attire.

"You've gotta snap out of this, man!" Paul pushed. "You'll hurt yourself or your opponent in that ring if you don't focus! Don't you get that?"

Randy slowly shook his head. Paul grunted in frustration and left. He ran into Ric at the door.

"Any luck?" Ric asked.

"No! I'm not getting through to him! He won't snap out of it!" Paul answered. "I give up!"

He stormed away.

Just then, Randy came out of the locker room.

"Hey! Are you ready to wrestle?" Ric asked him.

Randy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yea."

To be sure he wasn't too late, he quickly left for his match.

In the ring, his mind went blank. He wasn't focused on his breakup, but he wasn't focused on his match either. Adam was starting to get mad.

"Wake up, man! I'm, not carrying you through this whole match! Get it together!" Adam yelled as he was getting up from a suplex.

Randy apologized and put Adam in a submission.

"I know you have stuff going on, but leave it at the entrance, alright?" Adam said.

"Yea. I'm good now." He lied.

He finished the match, losing and left the ring. When Adam came through the curtain, he hugged Randy.

"I understand how you feel, man. Are you gonna be alright?" He asked his friend.

"Yea. Just give me some time."

Adam agreed and left for the locker room.

Just then, Randy heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Just the man I was looking for!"

"What is it, Eric?"

"I need you to stick around for a while. You have an interview with Todd later."

"Fine. Whatever."

"That a boy! I knew I could count on you!"

Randy rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Oh, Randy."

Randy hesitantly turned back around

"Don't worry about how bad that match was just now. You'll make up for it."

Randy mumbled under his breath and went back to his dressing room. He found the shower relaxing and tried to make it last as long as he could, until the stagehand and camera crew knocked on the door for the interview. He quickly dressed and got into character, but still was not in the best mood.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

Paul caught him as he was leaving the locker room for the night.

"Hey, Randy! Wait up."

Randy did what he was asked and Paul ran up to him.

"How are you?"

"I'm better than when I first got here."

"Good. I'm glad."

They walked into the parking lot.

"Which one's yours?" Randy asked.

"Eh…I don't have one. I bummed off of Dave. Where's yours?" He asked.

"Over there."

Randy pointed to the crystal blue Chevy Cavalier.

"Want a ride?"

"Yea, thanks." Paul said and they headed towards the car. "Hey, what floor are you on?"

"15. You?"

"9th. I'm with Stephanie.

"Oh."

Randy was happy for Paul and Stephanie's recent marriage, but now he felt slight jealousy. They put their bags in the trunk and got in the car.

"Let's go get a beer or something." Paul said, knowing that Randy desperately needed to change his focus.

"Nah, I'm not really up to it right now."

"Come on, man! Dave and Ric are already there with a few others and I know you need to get your mind off of things. Let's just go and if you want to leave, we'll leave. Ok?" Paul persuaded.

"Alright." Randy said, still not wanting to go.

So, Randy drove where Paul said to go. They went inside and found Dave, Ric, Adam, and Glenn. Adam saw them and waved them over. When they reached the table, they sat and ordered beers.

"Hey, Randy. How are you?" Glenn asked.

"I'm OK." Randy replied solemnly.

Through the night, he kept her inside, loosening up for the guys, but tightly woven on the inside. Her face was all he saw. After drinking, it only made it worse.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, let me go_

Then, Adam nudged Paul and both looked in the direction of the door. Randy turned and saw her with Trish, Amy, and Stacy. She had a solemn look on her face, almost like she was there for the same reason Randy was. She hadn't noticed him, but he watched her walk to a table across the bar.

As she sat, her blonde hair fell over her shoulder and she crossed her legs. His eyes stayed on her.

"Look at him stare at her." Trish whispered.

"Yea. It's pathetic." Stacy said.

The waiter came over and asked what the girls wanted to drink.

"I'll have a beer." Trish said.

"Same for me." Amy and Stacy said in unison.

"And for you?"

"Let me get a bottle of Jack Daniels."

"Whoa, girl! Don't you think that's a little much?" Stacy asked.

"Nah…it's not nearly enough."

Stacy casually smiled at the waiter and he left.

"Ok…" She surrendered.

Then, she looked up and saw her ex-boyfriend staring at her. Instantly, his eyes wandered.

"Was he staring at me?" She asked.

Uh…yea." Trish responded.

"Don't worry about it." Amy said. "He's getting drunk. It's not worth it."

Randy turned and sank in his chair.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"How can I be so dumb? Look how beautiful she is! I bet she's already over me!"

All of the men at the table looked between each other.

"If her girlfriends have to drag her to a bar and get her drunk, I hardly think she's over you." Dave spoke up.

…

"Maybe I should go talk to him again." She pondered.

"NO!" All of the girls yelled in unison. She looked between them all.

"Why not? I know he wants me back!"

"If he wants you back so bad, let him come over here!" Amy said.

She thought about it for a second.

"No, I need to talk to him."

The girls looked between each other as she got up and made her way over to Randy's table.

Dave cleared his throat as he saw her approaching. She gently tapped Randy on the shoulder.

"Uh…hi. Can we talk?"

Randy looked at Paul, Dave and Ric for help, but found them all with their heads down.

"Yea. Sure."

"Let's go outside."

She started for the door and he followed. As soon as they were both out of the bar, she was all over him, kissing him and running her hands over his chest and abs. He pushed her away with force.

"Lillian, what do you want from me?" He asked, angrily.

"Randy, I want you! Don't you know that?" She answered. "I can see how much it is killing you not being with me…"

"Not as much as you think it is. Now, go away! We've broken up! That's it!"

He started to walk away, when she caught his arm.

"Baby! Wait!"

"It's over, Lillian! Give it up!" Randy yelled and went back inside.

Lillian stood there and a tear rolled down her face.

What did he mean? It wasn't over! Not by a long shot! There was no way she was going to give up that easily!

She slowly walked back inside, just as Randy, Paul, Ric, Adam, Dave, and Glenn were leaving. On his way out, Randy didn't even look at her. Lillian dropped her head and went back to her table.

Outside, the men were standing around Randy's rental car.

"What did you say to her?" Ric asked.

"I just reminded her that it was over." He answered. "And she started crying."

"Well, you made the right choice." Paul said. "If it's over, it's over! Women are always better when left with their mechanical devices."

All of the men laughed and dispersed to their cars, piling inside them and heading back to the hotel. Randy was surprised how easily he slept. He had a small amount of closure.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm going through_

The nest morning, Randy was rejuvenated and ready to tackle the day. He showered and repacked his bags.

As he headed out of his room, Ric was doing the same across the hall.

"Hey! Good morning." He said.

"Good morning to you, too!" Randy replied and smiled.

"I see you are feeling better."

"I most certainly am."

The two men started walking.

"It's a new day."

"Yes it is." Ric agreed. He was glad to see him in much higher spirits.

When they reached the elevator, Amy was waiting there as well. She looked at Randy with big evil eyes. Ric took the hint as the elevator door opened.

"Go ahead, Ric. We'll catch the next one." Amy said.

Without saying a word, Ric got in the elevator. The door closed and he was gone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Amy asked.

"What the hell am _I_ doing? I did nothing wrong." Randy retorted.

"Neither did she." Amy said.

"I know that."

"Then, why are you treating her like some hooker from the street you can throw around? Do you know that she cried all night long last night? You did that to her!"

"No, she did that to herself. She knows that we're broken up!" He pointed in her face.

"Doesn't she ever! I had to deal with her crying all night long! Now, what are you gonna do about that?" She asked.

"What can I do?"

"Take her back."

"I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Amy's anger was rising.

"I…I just can't, ok?"

"No! Not ok! She is dying over here and all you can say is that you just can't? It doesn't work like that! There has to be a reason!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Amy! You act like I'm breaking up with you!"

"I just can't stand it when one of my friends is hurt for no reason!"

"Or the fact that you were up all night and not dreaming of the next guy you'll fuck and run!"

Amy stopped. All of a sudden, Randy felt a sharp sting across his cheek. Amy ran away in a huff.

Then, the elevator opened. There stood Paul.

"Oh, hey! I was just coming to get you. Ric says that you are feeling better." He smiled. Randy stepped in the elevator and collapsed on the floor in a fit of rage.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

Two days later, Randy walked down another crowded hallway. He walked into his dressing room to find an anxious Lillian sitting on his couch. When the door opened, she jumped up.

"H…hi." She stuttered.

"Hi." He said heartless and dropped his bags.

"Can we talk?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Listen, I need to know why you broke up with me."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"No, just hear me out."

Randy turned to look at her, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'll have closure if you just tell me why! I can't take it anymore! I'm going insane! "

Randy got annoyed.

"You don't know me, Lillian!" He yelled in her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just want to show me off! All you want is someone to make you look better and hold onto your arm! You don't love me and I'm so stupid for starting to fall for you!" He hit his forehead. "Well, here's a word of advice. GET A DOG!"

Lillian stood there stunned.

"And I suppose you think you're so smart for thinking that up."

Randy glared at her.

She pointed in his face, while on the brink of tears.

"Let me tell you something. If you think that wasn't love, you've got another thing coming! And, I don't need _you_ to make me look good! All I have to do is go out there in front of all of those people and start talking! In case you haven't seen that already, I strongly suggest that you open your eyes!"

With that, she stormed out of the room.

Anger quickly rose up in Randy and he yelled, punching the first thing he saw, which happened to be the large show mirror set up for the room.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

He grabbed his bloodied hand and collapsed on the floor.

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside I know _

_I know…_

_When all the pieced fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows_

As he sat, everything crossed his mind. Every negative thought he had ever had in his entire existence came back to him. At most times, it was overwhelming. But, at one second, it all disappeared at the sound of his name.

"Randy?"

He slowly looked up.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Stephanie rushed to him, immediately attracted to his bloody hand.

"We have to get you to the trainer's office!"

She helped him to his feet and down to the trainer's room, where tiny pieces of glass were removed and he was bandaged.

"Stephanie, can I talk to you?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure."

They stepped back into the hallway,

"Is he gonna be ok?" Lloyd asked, highly concerned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Paul tells me he has his good days and his bad days. I guess this must be a really bad day."

"Well, what can we do to make sure he won't hurt himself again? I've never seen him like this before."

"Neither have I." Stephanie replied. "I don't know what to do." She took a deep, long breath. "Is he depressed?"

"From the looks of things, I would say hell yes!"

A thought suddenly came to her.

"Actually, I think I have an idea."

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go, just let me go_

"Is it stupid to feel this way?" Randy asked.

"Certainly not!" Stephanie said. "Breakups are hard. Everyone's been through them."

"But everytime I see her, she's laughing or yelling at me. That's why I don't understand why she keeps asking for me to take her back so much. It looks like she is happy and I'm the one in a wreck!"

"Randy, trust me when I say this to you. She is in just as bad of shape as you are right now. She hasn't exactly punched a mirror, but she's feeling bad and down about all of this, just like you."

"Really?" A spark of hope broke through in his voice.

"Yes, really."

He took a relieved deep breath and relaxed. That was a big part of the reason why he had been so down about the whole situation.

Stephanie let him take in the news.

"Better now?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Good. Now, no more punching…of anything! Got it?" She joked.

"What about my match?"

"What match? You can't wrestle with that hand like that!"

Randy sighed again.

"Just take it easy for a while. You could use a break for one day, right?"

Randy nodded.

"I'll go talk to my dad and see if I can get you off with a promo for the night or something. OK?"

"Yea. Thanks."

"Hey, that's my job." She flashed him a smile and headed for the door. "Besides, what are friends for?" She smiled again and left him in her office.

Sure enough, she fulfilled the duties of her job and Randy simply cut a promo in the ring.

After signing some autographs and taking pictures with fans in the parking garage, he headed to the hotel. Paul was in the lobby and persuaded Randy to get a drink with him in the hotel bar.

When they walked in, Lillian was there again with Trish and Amy.

"Uh…maybe this isn't such a good idea." Paul started, noticing her.

"No, it's ok." Randy replied with a confidant smile on his face and he and Paul strolled into the bar, lighting up the room and sat down.

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me_

As he sat with his beer at the bar, he had a great conversation with Paul. They were having a good time. He would glance around the bar occasionally and notice her staring at him with an evil look towards him in her eyes.

Paul noticed the glance and saw the look in Lillian's eyes.

"Hey, are you OK?"

Randy took a deep breath as a smile spread across his face.

"I'm just fine."

Paul smiled. Randy was already far along on the road to recovery.


End file.
